ultimateforcefandomcom-20200214-history
The Killing House
Category:Episodes Synopsis Red Troop is called in to take command of a bank siege, facing off against a former member of the flying squad aka the Sweeney turned bank robber. Plot SAS troopers Jamie Dow and Alex Leonard, fresh off selection, play the part of hostages during a counter terrorism exercise, and are "rescued" by Red Troop, the troop they have been assigned to. The troop continue doing some more training in the Killing House, with Jamie and Alex now participating as rescuers. Jamie stops to help a fallen Ricky, but it is revealed that Ricky faked it and Jamie gets scolded for stopping. During tactical driving training, Jamie gets a visit from his sister, Beth, who informs him that his mother is ill. Dotsy approves Jamie some time off for visiting his family. Meanwhile,a man who only goes by "Boss" recruits members for a team for a bank robbery. The members are all given temporary nicknames and are prohibited from contact with the outside world until the robbery is complete. They are promised half a million dollars each for participation. The robber assigned the nickname "Weasel" becomes nervous and suspicious with Boss, as he has managed to recruit people, none of which know each other. Boss warns Weasel to do as told or risk getting shot, as it is too late for him to pull out now. Weasel is assigned to keep watch outside the bank, but a police officer catches him parked illegally. He just tells him to move the car, but two unsuccessful attempts of moving off - one caused by not wearing a seat belt and another from almost hitting another car while pulling out - causes the officer to request him step outside the car. Weasel drops his gun and compromises himself, threatening the officer. An onlooker sees this and reports the incident, compromising the robbery. Boss brings Weasel and the captured officer inside the bank with the other hostages. Captain Caroline Walsh is informed of the bank robbery. Henno begs Colonel Aiden Demsey for Red Troop to have the operation. Blue troop are stood on as back up. Jamie visits his sick mum and his brother, Pete. He receives a call about the robbery and is notified that he has to go. It is revealed that Jamie has an abusive step-father who beats his family. Jamie walks away towards a field and is picked up by a helicopter and taken to the bank, which is currently surrounded by police. Negotiations are going sour, and Boss executes Weasel at 08:00 as the police have failed to provide a helicopter as requested by Boss. The Police Commander reluctantly hands over control of the situation to 22 Regiment, and the SAS implement their deliberate action plan. Sam is shot in the leg and bleeds to death. Three of the X-Rays are killed, leaving two remaining. The police confirm that the hostage that was executed earlier by Weasel was an X-ray, so only one hostage was left. Henno conducts a search for the last robber amongst the hostages, and shoots the young boy who a bank worker attempts to protect. The stronghold is declared secure. The police inspect the robbers bodies; Sam is revealed dead to the team; Jamie leaves to have some downtime to recover from the shock of his first operation and coping with him being the one who left Sam to die. Jamie sobs quietly in a car and a passerby offers Jamie comfort. The passerby gets beaten up by two thugs, and Jamie intervenes and stops them.